monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Deuce Gorgon/cartoon
Deuce Gorgon debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 1 webisode "Jaundice Brothers", which premiered on May 5, 2010. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, Cam Clarke, and Evan Smith in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 1 Webisodes When Radio KBLOOD announces a contest of which the prize is that the Jaundice Brothers come play at the winner's school's homecoming dance, Deuce helps Frankie put together a tape to sent in. As luck has it, they win the contest. Deuce attends Monster High's 1361st Annual Charity Talon Show to root for Cleo, who despite her best efforts is outdone by Clawdeen. Deuce is non-apologetically late for Trigular Calcometry 101, which angers the substitute creature, Lou Zarr. He demands that Deuce takes off his hood and sunglasses, not knowing the boy is a gorgon, and Deuce complies. Zarr ends up petrified and Deuce declares the class dismissed. Deuce and his friends organize a double-surprise party for Frankie and Draculaura, who are respectively having their Sweet 16 (days) and Sweet 1600. As part of the organization, Deuce and the others have to reject invitations by both Frankie and Draculaura for a single-surprise party for the other. While not fun, the double-surprise party makes it all worth it. An eyeball fight breaks out during Biteology and Deuce participates. It is both Friday the 13th and Halloween, a rare occurrence that spells bad luck galore until three o'clock. Deuce tries to avoid a black cat, but accidentally bumps against an open locker with a mirror inside. His sunglasses are knocked off and Deuce petrifies himself through his reflection. Deuce votes for Clawdeen as the new Scream Queen following a text campaign promising a school carnival if she wins. Cleo gets Deuce to petrify a guy so that Draculaura can meet him before school's out. Deuce partners up with Cleo to take care of an egg for a whole week as an assignment for Mr. Hackington's class. Deuce petrifies the egg to guarantee that it won't break, promising it'll return to normal in a week. It doesn't. Deuce is having lunch with Heath, Gil, and Slo Mo. TV specials New Ghoul @ School TBA Volume 2 Webisodes TBA TV specials Fright On! TBA Volume 3 Webisodes TBA Special webisodes TBA TV specials Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? TBA Escape From Skull Shores TBA Friday Night Frights TBA Ghouls Rule TBA Scaris: City of Frights TBA From Fear to Eternity TBA Gallery Webisode gallery Substitute Creature - blinding light.jpg Substitute Creature - Deuce's eyes.jpg Party Planners - surprise.jpg Party Planners - group photo.jpg Party Planners - cake.jpg Horrorscope - perfect petrification.jpg Youngdeuce.JPG|Deuce as a young boy with his pet dragon, Smokey. MH9001.PNG Cleo Deuce and Ghoulia Boo Year's Eve.jpg|"One..." Deuce (in his Dawn of the Dance outfit) along with Cleo and Ghoulia at their Dot Dead Gorgeous outfits. Tough As Scales - Jinafire wins.jpg Freaky Fridate - awkward order.jpg No Ghouls Allowed - RP battle.jpg Cleuce.PNG|Cleo and Deuce drinking a smoothie which was made by Frankie. TV special gallery New Ghoul @ School - Deuce intro.jpg|Deuce Gorgon - Striking Good Looks - Deuce's introduction and title card. New Ghoul @ School - Deuce petrifies Heath.jpg|Deuce stoning Heath DeuceCleohug.png DeuceCleodance.png Untitledg.jpg Cleo love Cleo.png Escape From Skull Shores - petrified Deuce.jpg|Deuce had turned into stone by Bartleby Farnum. Capture-20120714-165623.png|Deuce texting along with Cleo putting on her makeup. Ghouls rule fear.jpg|Abbey, Frankie, Cleo, Deuce, Clawd, Lagoona, Manny and Heath in Ghouls Rule! 261 354752.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-23h11m23s231.png|Cleo and Deuce in "Friday Night Frights" Gil and Deuce in SKRM.PNG|Deuce and Gil (in their Boys' Skultimate Roller Maze team uniforms) Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters Category:13 Wishes characters